warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Laberinto (Relato)
En la mejor zona de Praag había un jardín privado, protegido de los observadores casuales por un alto muro de piedra coronado por púas y limo. A pesar de las largas sombras que habitualmente lo cubrían, el jardín era una maravilla de la horticultura, una jungla microcósmica de flores, arbustos y árboles. En el centro exacto del jardín yacía un pozo ornamental, rodeado por un laberinto podado artísticamente, un laberinto inmaculado de setos y arbustos recortados en formas fantásticas. Algunas de las formas podrían identificarse fácilmente como criaturas conocidas, pero otras necesitaban descripción: cosas con demasiadas cabezas o extremidades, hombres con cabezas de bestias, bestias con cabezas de hombres. El viejo jardinero se movió lentamente por los sinuosos senderos, automáticamente dirigiéndose hacia unas rosas muertas y pensó en la conversación que había tenido con el maestro ayer. "Ned", había dicho el maestro. "¿No crees que el jardín se está haciendo demasiado para ti? Ninguno de nosotros está creciendo más joven, ya sabes. No quiero enviarte a trabajar hasta que te mueras, ja, ja". Y así la conversación había continuado. El jardinero había gruñido apropiadamente, y el maestro eventualmente regresó a la casa, la conciencia social se relajó. Vieja cabra loca, pensó el jardinero, ¿qué sabía él sobre la edad y la muerte, él con toda su preciosa magia? Hace dieciocho años había sembrado las semillas de su propia destrucción. Dentro de diez años, el árbol daría fruto. ---------------------- El viejo mago se recostó en la silla y miró a lo largo de la mesa, a su hijo. La luz de las velas convertía las facciones angulares del joven en sombras duras y poco halagadoras. "Bueno, Félix", dijo. "Esta noche es tu decimoctavo cumpleaños, el primer día del resto de tu vida. Hoy has asumido el manto de la virilidad. Has bebido vino por primera vez. ¿Te gusta? Algunos consideran que esta añada en particular es un sabor adquirido. Como ahora eres oficialmente un adulto, no tengo más autoridad sobre ti, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sí, eres libre de salir al mundo, sumergirte en la vida, recuperar todo el tiempo perdido". Notó que su hijo parecía un poco distraído, probablemente los primeros efectos del vino. O tal vez estaba decidiendo qué placer prohibido disfrutar primero. Una pena. Su esposa lo había traicionado, por supuesto, ningún gen en su historia podría explicar la debilidad de su hijo. No se había enterado de nada de su madre hasta que fue, bueno, demasiado tarde para todos ellos. "Mi regalo para ti", continuó, "en esta auspiciosa ocasión, es conocimiento, Félix. A menudo me has preguntado sobre las artes prohibidas, los misterios ocultos de mi magia. Hoy, en esta misma hora, te enseñaré el secreto del laberinto, te mostraré el poder que se encuentra en su núcleo". Sabía que la magia oscura era lo único que Félix quería ahora. Su hijo había estado alejado de la vida normal durante tanto tiempo que no tenía idea de los placeres y preocupaciones de los hombres normales. Félix creería que esto era su escape, por supuesto, un paso hacia la gloria y el poder. ¡El loco tonto! ---------------------- Tomaron antorchas de la pared y el viejo mago bajó por los sinuosos escalones de piedra hasta la puerta de ébano. Le enseñó a su hijo las palabras de apertura, y pasaron por el portal hacia los pasajes de piedra más allá. "Aparte de mí, eres la única persona que conoce el secreto del laberinto", le dijo a su hijo. "No te dejes engañar por estos muros de piedra, magia contaminada inunda este lugar. La lógica y la razón no te ayudarán aquí. Recuerda el código mnemónico, es el único camino". Félix absorbió esta nueva información con entusiasmo. El viejo mago notó el brillo febril en los ojos de su hijo, la forma en que sus manos temblaban, haciendo que la luz de la antorcha bailara locamente sobre las paredes. Después de media hora de viaje, llegaron al centro del laberinto, una sala circular desde la que irradiaban ocho pasajes rectos. Estaba iluminado por un débil rayo de luz que se filtraba desde un agujero lejos de sus cabezas. Félix comenzó a balancearse. "Me siento débil", dijo débilmente. "Bueno, eso es probablemente el vino drogado", respondió su padre, ayudando a su hijo a sentarse contra la pared y apretando sus muñecas flácidas con las esposas. "Realmente no puedo disculparme por haber hecho esto. Es mi deber como padre solícito asegurarme de que no puedas dañar a nadie. Estás completamente enojado, ya ves. Culpa a tu madre, si quieres es todo culpa suya. Ella nunca me habló de tu abuela loca hasta que nos casamos. Bueno, creo que ahora estás seguro, no puedo dejar que vagues molestando a la gente ¿Verdad? Llama si quieres algo, oh, ¡y feliz cumpleaños!" ---------------------- El jardinero observó a las mariposas negras revoloteando de flor en flor. Había estado arreglando las camas de rosas todo el día, y su cesta se desbordaba con una asombrosa variedad de babosas, gusanos y caracoles. Sin embargo, era bueno pensar que iban a una causa digna, pensó, tirándolos al pozo. Abajo, en el laberinto, Félix fue despertado por una lluvia de bichos e insectos. Estirando sus largos dedos, cogió un puñado de insectos del suelo y se los metió con avidez en la boca. Esperaba que hubiera algunos verdes, le gustaban más. Ahora podía ver bastante bien en la oscuridad, y su lengua pegajosa ciertamente ayudaba con las hormigas. A pesar de que sus brazos y piernas habían cambiado, aún no había logrado liberarse de las esposas. Un día alguien lo encontraría y lo soltaría. Y ese día su padre moriría, y sería una muerte muy, muy desagradable. ---------------------- Los años pasaron. Grandes nubes de tormenta convergieron alrededor de la asediada ciudad de Praag. Las fuerzas del Caos rodeaban las murallas de la ciudad como una oscura inundación. Los ejércitos se extendían hacia la distancia hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Extrañas criaturas aleteaban por el cielo y se arrastraban por el suelo. Olas de cosas mutadas se arrojaron contra las murallas, una y otra vez, como un mar negro que golpea los acantilados. Una partida de guerra, dirigida por un enano con cabeza de toro, irrumpió en una granja abandonada y descubrió una trampilla. Al levantar la cubierta se descubrió un pasadizo de telarañas que se dirigía hacia la muralla de la ciudad. Bajaron los podridos escalones de madera y se adentraron en la oscuridad. El pasaje emergió en una cámara circular, desde la cual se conducían ocho pasajes idénticos. Encadenado a la pared había una criatura curiosa, una mezcla patética de hombre e insecto. "Libre, libre, libérame", suplicó, y el enano del caos rompió sus ataduras. La criatura se puso de pie, e inestablemente enderezó sus patas de araña y se lanzó por uno de los túneles llorando. "¡Padre, padre! ¡Voy a buscarte!" Demasiado astutos para perder esa oportunidad, la partida de guerra se precipitó tras él. ---------------------- En el jardín, el viejo jardinero estudió las nubes oscuras y levantó un dedo nudoso en el aire. Se avecinaba una tormenta, pensó. Esperaba que el joven maestro no se enfriara, no estaba acostumbrado a mojarse. Sin embargo, tenía razón sobre su padre. Diez años para ese día. Aún así, haría algo bueno. Apilando sus restos en la carretilla, lo empujó por el camino hacia el huerto. Fuente * Suplemento Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned (3ª Edición). Categoría:Relato Guerreros del Caos Categoría:Pendiente de traducir